Duck the boy who wanted to be Robin
by Feedingfrenzy91
Summary: Basically a different version of Duck's death.


Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction and it is oneshot. I plan on doing one based on the game as a whole and write different stories for the survivors but this is something that was in my mind ever since I played chapter 3. It's basically Duck's point of view as Lee has to kill him. Just to say I don't have Katjaa commit suicide since I want the focus to be on Duck.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to the Walking Dead game which is the property of Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.

Lee waited patiently for the two to say goodbye. This wasn't easy for anyone least of all Kenny who up to this point was in complete denial.

Yet after a long talk from both Lee and Katjaa, Kenny seemed to finally accept the fact that his son was dying.

"This is all my fault." Ben whispered to himself. Lee ignored it; he himself was being hit with both sadness and guilt.

_If only I had seen the walker before it got them! _He thought to himself.

_You can't be like that you're only one man. _

Lee sighed. The words Lilly had spoken to him months ago gave him some relief. He wondered where she had taken the RV.

Yes she had killed Carley, the woman he had grown so fond of over the past couple months, but he knew that had more to do with her mental state than anything else. He still felt no hate for the woman even after everything she had done.

Suddenly Katjaa and Kenny emerged from the brush. Katjaa was crying in her husband's arms, while Kenny was putting all his energy into keeping a strong forefront.

"We said are goodbyes" Kenny said to Lee.

Lee nodded and headed into the forest, dreading every step. Though he had volunteered to do this out of love for both Kenny and his family he still was in his head wondering if he had the strength to see it through.

His vision blurred and his breathing heavy Duck leaned against the oak tree where his parents had placed him. He may have been oblivious, and most of the time carefree but he was not stupid. He knew why they were saying goodbye. He was going to become one of those things. He was going to die.

He languished at the thought of hurting someone else after he departed from this world. He didn't want to become one of them. He'd rather be shot then become one of them!

Just then a shadowy figure appeared before him. His vision all of a sudden become much more focused as he saw the barrel of a gun pointing right at him. Looking above however he saw a man whom he had come to admire. This person was like a hero to him.

"Lee!" He suddenly said causing the man to flinch and lower his weapon.

Lee kneeled down closer to his head. "Duck?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Lee…." Duck stated before coughing up some black blood. The man wiped it off Duck's face with his hand.

In Lee's eyes Duck saw only sadness, though that was to be expected given the situation. Duck wanted to help him. He wanted to reassure his friend that he was doing the right thing. Somewhere, and somehow he found the strength to do so.

"You're…. here to kill me aren't you?" Duck asked. His voice slightly below a whisper at this point.

Lee's eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry Duck"

"Don't….. be… Lee…." Duck began before coughing up more blood. "You have to do this to protect everyone else."

Lee once again wiped the blood off Duck's face.

"Lee….. tell Clementine…. I'm sorry."

Lee let out a deep sigh and wiped the tears from his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for Duck, this isn't your fault."

Duck tried to tilt his head but he had already loss nearly all muscle function. "Tell her I'm sorry for leaving her alone." He got out finally.

At that Lee's eyes began to tear up again.

"I will" He said.

Lee's face suddenly became all blurry and Duck realized he was running out of time.

"I was a good Robin… wasn't I Lee?" He asked in an even weaker voice.

Lee patted him on the head. "You were the best Robin there ever was Duck" He replied.

Duck tried to smile but just could not. Even his lip muscles were becoming almost too weak to function.

"Guess it's time for me to go be with Jesus" He barely got out.

Lee's eyes now once again filled up with tears. "Go Duck…." He said quietly "Go."

Duck could no longer feel Lee's hand on his head, nor the wind that was gently passing by.

He was glad Lee was here though. Lee who had tried to save Shawn, someone Duck still blamed himself for killing. Lee who had defended him at the drug store when Larry wanted to smash his head in. Lee who had saved him from those awful St. John's. There was no one in the group Duck would rather have stop him from reanimating but at the same time he was sorry his friend had to do this.

_Take care of my parents_. He tried to say but the words wouldn't come out. Duck's time had run out. His eyelids grew heavier at every passing moment and the world around him began to fade away.

"Lee…" He was able to get out just before departing.

His friend brought his ear near the young boy's mouth. Duck took a deep breath what may have been his last deep breath.

"Thank you." He managed to get out before his eyes closed.

They would never open again.

While I was playing chapter 3 I couldn't help but think that _Duck was my Robin _as I went to put the bullet in his head. So I wrote this to show how I would have wanted Duck's death to go down. I may have made him a bit smarter than he was portrayed in the game but I think I kept Duck's character. Kenny did say Lee had been a hero in Duck's eyes (If Lee tried to save Shawn I think).

Anyway that was my first fan fiction, and I'm planning on writing a much longer one in the future. Thank you all who read this and God bless you all.


End file.
